Happy Ending
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Kecewa karena kekasihnya menikah dengan kekasih sahabatnya membuat Sakura putus asa dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Tidak disangka hal itu malah membuatnya dekat dengan Naruto. Berdua, mereka akhirnya menemukan akhir yang bahagia meski dengan beberapa masalah yang menyertainya Crack pair, gk suka gk usah baca, gw gk butuh flame
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : Ooc (maybe), Typo, bahasa kurang baku, Crack pair, Lime maybe.

Dont like dont read

Part 1

Setiap pertemuan, pasti diakhiri dengan perpisahan. Setiap hubungan pasti akan ada akhirnya, entah berakhir bahagia atau buruk. Tapi dibandingkan dengan takut dan menghindarinya, lebih baik menghadapinya dan melihat akhir mana yang akan didapat. Itulah pegangan Sakura dalam hidupnya.

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang selalu terlihat bersemangat itu, tidak pernah meratapi kesedihannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya saja tidak pernah tahu kapan dia bersedih. Dia selalu menjadi mentari yang membuat hangat hati setiap orang. Namun, hari ini mentari itu tidak bersinar terang. Sama dengan cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan makanannya, bukankah kau sangat suka salmon?"

Sakura berbalik ketika Ino menegurnya. Jujur saja, dia sedang tidak nafsu makan saat ini. Siapa yang bisa makan dengan tenang dihari pernikahan mantan kekasihnya? Mereka menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dan hari ini pria itu malah menikah dengan teman baiknya.

Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun hatinya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu. Dia sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk pria itu, tapi akhirnya malah jadi begini. Di saat seperti ini, dia ingin ada orang yang menopangnya. Meski itu semua hanyalah kebohongan.

Teman-teman yang biasa dia hibur malah tertawa bahagia dan mengajaknya datang ke pernikahan terkutuk ini. Mereka bahkan memuji pengantin wanita di hadapan Sakura. Tidakkah mereka pikir hatinya sedang hancur sekarang? Sejak tadi dia hanya berusaha tegar dan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Semakin lama, dia semakin tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Huum, salmonnya enak." Lagi-lagi bibirnya tersenyum, kenapa sulit sekali menunjukkan wajah sebenarnya pada dunia? Memasukkan potongan salmon terakhir dalam mulutnya, Sakura berjalan ke tempat makanan dan mengambil beberapa salmon lagi.

Setelah piringnya terisi penuh, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap video pengantin yang sedang diputar. Keduanya tampak bahagia di sana. Rasa sakit itu kembali merasuk hatinya. Seharusnya dia yang ada di sana, bukan perempuan itu. Karena kesal Sakura mengambil salmon di piring lalu memakannya dengan penuh kasar.

"MEREKA TIDAK COCOK, SANGAT TIDAK SERASI."

Sebuah teriakan menyita perhatian semua undangan termasuk Sakura. Suara itu berasal dari meja di pojok belakang. Di sana seorang pemuda berambut blonde duduk dengan empat botol sake di mejanya. Wajah tannya tampak memerah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum. Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil adalah dia sudah mabuk berat.

Wajahnya tampak tidak asing, Sakura menyipitkan mata, dia sepertinya pernah bertemu pemuda itu di tempat lain. Otak Sakura langsung berpacu, berusaha menemukan ingatan saat bertemu pria itu.

"MEREKA BERDUA LICIK DAN MUNAFIK." Sekali lagi, kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut pria blonde itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Tidak lama kemudian, keamanan datang dan membawa pria itu keluar dari ruang pesta. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, dia mengikuti pria itu sampai di luar gedung.

"Dia kenalan saya, biar saya yang urus dia." Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sakura bersedia bertanggung jawab atas pria blonde itu. Dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, dia memapah tubuh pria itu ke tempat parkir.

"Ugh berat sekali." Karena tidak kuat, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh pria yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu ke tanah. Wanita itu meraba seluruh tubuh pemuda itu mencari sesuatu yang akan membantunya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, mencari _merape_ Sakura mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tombol hitam kecil ditekan dan suara alarm mobil bergema di ruang parkir. Ternyata Sakura mencari kunci mobil si pria. Dia bukan gadis baik hati yang akan melakukan hal baik pada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Ada alasan kenapa Sakura mau bersusah payah melakukan hal ini.

_BRUK_

Akhirnya tubuh pria itu sukses masuk ke mobil bagian depan. Dia tampak nyaman bersandar di kursi.

"Ahaha Hina sudah kuduga kau masih punya perasaan padaku. Kau tidak mungkin berpindah hati pada si teme ahaha." Pria itu meracau dan membuat Sakura geli melihatnya.

Hinata adalah nama pengantin wanita dan Sasuke adalah nama pengantin pria yang mereka hadiri pernikahannya. Sakura sudah ingat siapa sosok pria ini. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, si pirang berisik yang merupakan mantan kekasih Hinata. Dia sendiri adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

Terkadang takdir seburuk ini, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat. Mereka berempat pernah berkencan ganda sekali. Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan sosok blonde itu, tapi dia tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua merana karena ditinggal menikah pasangan masing-masing.

Rentang waktu dalam menjalin hubungan tidaklah menjadi jaminan bahwa kau akan menikahi pasanganmu nanti. Itu adalah perkataan yang Sakura pegang selama ini. Tapi dia lupa memikirkan bagaimana kondisi hatinya saat mantannya menikah dengan orang lain.

"Huh berisik."

Kesal dengan pria di sampingnya, Sakura menyalakan mesin dan membawa mereka ke jalanan. Dia tidak dekat dengan Naruto untuk mengetahui di mana letak rumah pria itu. Dia melakukan hal ini karena merasa menemukan teman yang senasib dengannya.

Menelusuri jalanan yang sepi, Sakura akhirnya menghentikan mobil ketika sampai di tujuannya. Tepi pantai yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Tempat ini gelap, hanya suara ombak dan semilir angin yang menemani mereka. Siapa juga yang mau datang ke tepi pantai jam dua belas malam?

Sakura menurunkan kaca mobil dan membiarkan wajahnya terkena angin malam. Setidaknya dia sedikit merasa tenang sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah plastik dari tasnya. Plastik itu berisi beberapa macam obat tablet yang dicampur. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan obat itu dalam mulutnya bagai orang kelaparan.

Dia sudah menyiapkan semua ini sejak putus dengan Sasuke dan menurutnya ini adalah saat yang tepat.

_BRAK_

"Hoek."

Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar suara dari seberang. Naruto telah sadar dan tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di luar. Pecundang itu, Sakura tidak akan membantunya. Dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan kembali kantung plastik itu.

"Hah di mana ini? Huahh kau siapa? Kenapa kau ada dalam mobilku? Apa kau penculik? Tolong lepaskan aku, tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dari melakukan hal ini padaku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat reaksi Naruto. Apa dia selalu heboh seperti ini? Jelas sekali Sakura adalah gadis cantik, dan dia tidak mungkin menculik pria ini. Meski yang dia lakukan tadi juga tidak bisa dibilang legal.

"Kita baru bertemu dua minggu lalu dan kau sudah melupakanku?" Entah kenapa naruto mudah sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Ahh maaf kukira kau penculik." Tersenyum, Naruto kembali masuk ke mobil. Dia menatap Sakura dari kepala hingga kaki. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, dia akhirnya ingat siapa wanita ini.

"Err jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, aku masih tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Aku bahkan sudah membelikan cincin untuk melamarnya, semua ini tidak bisa diterima." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menekan perasaan sakit di hati. Dia sudah cukup menangis dua minggu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Menurutku mereka telah merencanakan kencan itu dan memutuskan kita setelah kencan itu berakhir." Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto. Dia minum lumayan banyak tadi tapi masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Huh licik sekali. Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Naruto baru sadar di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku hanya muak berada di sana dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu jadi aku membawamu ke sini. Di sini tenang, aku bisa berpikir jernih." Sakura berbalik. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas, mungkin karena obat tadi mulai bereaksi.

Wanita itu sengaja membuka kancing kemejanya hingga belahan dadanya terlihat jelas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura, berani sekali wanita ini.

"Panas." Bukannya merapikan bajunya, Sakura justru sengaja mengebaskan pakaiannya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dia masih belum sadar penuh dan dia tidak ingin melakukan hal buruk saat dipengaruhi minuman.

Tangan Sakura membelai pipinya lembut dan menarik wajah Naruto agar melihatnya. Bahkan semakin berani, Sakura mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menatap Naruto dalam. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku? Tidak apa-apa kan jika seperti ini?"

"Meski aku masih menyukainya, aku tetap laki-laki." Naruto menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Dalam hati dia memaki diri sendiri yang mulai tergoda. Pria mana yang tidak senang jika diberikan pemandangan seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya seolah berusaha menantang Naruto.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng.

"Baiklah."

Sakura langsung menyatukan bibir mereka dan di luar dugaan Naruto menyambutnya. Kecupan kecil berlanjut menjadi ciuman panas. Suara ombak kini bercampur dengan decapan di dalam mobil. Situasi semakin memanas ketika Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Mmhhh aahhh."

Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Naruto seolah baru mendapat kesadarannya kembali.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk." Gelagapan, Naruto memukul kepalanya pelan. Bodoh sekali melakukan hal memalukan tadi. Bahkan dia melupakan kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur atap mobil saat didorong sakura barusan.

"Sakit ya?" Sakura mendekat lalu duduk di atas paha Naruto, membuat pria itu terkejut.

Terbuai dengan suasana, Naruto menganguk. Sakura tersenyum lalu membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang tebal. Wanita itu menunduk dan pergulatan mereka kembali berlanjut.

Yah malam ini bukan malam yang buruk untuk keduanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : Ooc (maybe), Typo, bahasa kurang baku, Crack pair, Lime maybe.

Dont like dont read

Yuhuuu daku kembali sebelum lanjut ke chap dua, kita balas komen dulu heheh, baik langsung saja.

fffc34hf668ggbb (Iyup bener, keperawanannya juga. Soal Naruto, jawabannya di chap dua, ya maap kalau gaje)

MANASYE, Crow on the wire (ini lanjutannya dibaca yah)

Paijo Payah (Authornya yang gila)

Yang flame? Budu amat njing

Btw mampir ke wattpadku juga ya penname "Eugene Eurus"

Part 2

Sentuhan lembut dan liar itu, sensasi yang memabukkan semalam masih teringat jelas di kulitnya. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya, hingga sinar mentari membuatnya menggeliat pelan dan mulai mendapatkan kesadaran kembali. Manik birunya terbelalak ketika melihat di mana tempatnya berada.

Samar-samar ingatan tentang kejadian semalam masuk kembali ke otaknya. Pria itu melihat kondisi mobilnya yang berantakkan tapi tanpa kehadiran perempuan semalam. Jas yang dipakainya sudah ada di kursi belakang, celana panjangnya ada di bawah kaki, dan dada bidangnya terekspose karena kancing blazer yang terbuka.

"Shit." Naruto menggeram lalu meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Semalam dia memang berniat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan banyak minum, namun dia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini.

"Bodoh sekali, setidaknya kalau ingin melakukan itu harus dengan seorang wanita. Kenapa aku datang ke tempat ini dan berhayal melakukannya dengan seorang wanita?" Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali, merutuki kebodohannya. Dia memang kuat minum tapi semalam sudah melebihi batasnya.

Berusaha menenangkan pikiran, pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mengambil rokok dari jasnya lalu kembali berpakaian rapi. Kepalanya sakit karena pengaruh alkohol. Naruto keluar, melihat pemandangan matahari terbit di antara laut yang tenang. Dia tidak akan merasa sebodoh ini jika melakukannya dengan seorang wanita, bukan dengan tangan.

Menghembuskan napas penuh asap, Naruto berbalik dan terkejut melihat kaki di samping mobilnya. Karena penasaran, dia berjalan mendekat dan terkejut melihat seorang wanita tertidur dalam posisi telungkup di sana.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Panik, Naruto menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan."Kenapa tidur di sini? Kau bisa masuk angin." Apalagi dengan pakaian minim seperti itu.

Wanita itu tetap tidak bergerak, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat mulut si wanita yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna putih.

"Aaaa." Saking kagetnya Naruto sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Berusaha tenang, Naruto kembali maju dan mengecek nadi di pergelangan tangannya. "Huft dia masih hidup."

"Ngiung Ngiung"

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulans datang untuk memberikan pertolongan. Naruto juga ikut sampai di rumah sakit. Wanita itu sedang mendapat pertolongan pertama, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan dokter untuk memberikan keterangan.

"Apa anda adalah keluarganya atau suaminya?"

"Ti..." Naruto ingin berkata jujur tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika wanita itu tidak bangun lagi. Apa yang terjadi semalam adalah nyata, mereka melakukannya dan Naruto tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Jika dia tidak mengakui wanita itu sebagai pasangannya, dia pasti akan dicurigai sebagai pembunuh dan pemerkosa.

Lalu Naruto ingat dengan jelas berapa kali mereka melakukan hal itu semalam. Sekitar dua atau tiga kali dan dia mengeluarkannya di dalam karena tidak menggunakan pengaman. Jika spermanya masuk dan akhirnya menghasilkan anak, bukankah dia telah menjadi pembunuh anaknya sendiri?

"Iya saya suaminya, tolong istri saya. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, hidup saya akan hancur." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan bakat actingnya. Dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca, dia berusaha terlihat seperti seorang suami yang khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"Tenang saja, istri anda hanya terlalu banyak menelan pil tidur. Isi lambungnya sedang dikuras dan dia bisa pulang saat bangun nanti."

"Terima kasih." Dalam hatinya Naruto bersorak gembira, setidaknya dia tidak akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh.

"Habiskan ini dan pulanglah."

Naruto menatap wanita berambut pink di hadapannya lalu beralih ke dua mangkuk sup di atas meja. Setelah menungguinya selama beberapa jam, wanita itu bangun dan sekarang mereka ada di salah satu kedai dekat pantai.

"Terima kasih." Sakura _wanita itu_ mengangguk patuh dan mulai menyantap supnya.

"Kenapa kau bunuh diri di mobilku?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura mengeluarkan kembali makanan di mulutnya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau adalah sahabatnya Sasuke. Jika aku bunuh diri di dekat kamu, Sasuke pasti akan melihatku." Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Sakura setelah mengatakannya.

"Kau gila ya?!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang mendadak muncul. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang pemikirannya sempit seperti ini?

"Apa kau tidak ingin diperhatikan lagi oleh Hinata? Semalam kau terlihat buruk."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli pada mereka. Cukup semalam aku menangisi mereka, sekarang aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka." Benar Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah. Dia hanya menangisi kesedihannya sekali dan akan kembali seperti biasa esok harinya.

"Mudah sekali." Sejujurnya Sakura iri pada Naruto. Andai saja dia bisa melupakan semuanya dengan mudah.

"Karena menangisi mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apapun." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto menunduk dan memakan supnya dengan lahap. Sejak pagi dia belum makan apapun.

"Ayo kuantar." Setelah makan, Naruto dan Sakura kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Keadaan mobil itu masih sama dengan saat Naruto bangun tadi pagi. Dia merasa malu ketika mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, tapi bukan dia yang memulainya.

"Soal semalam..." Memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, tapi Naruto tidak ingin ada masalah di kemudian hari karena kecerobohannya.

"Aku menikmatinya."

"Apa?! Bukan itu maksudku, kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman kan?" Sakura mengangguk dengan tenang sebagai jawaban. "Hah, aku tidak pernah melakukannya tanpa pengaman." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa masalahnya? Bukankah pria suka yang tanpa pengaman? Rasanya lebih nikmat kan?" Sekali lagi Sakura membicarakan hal ini dengan enteng, seolah-olah ini adalah bahasan biasa.

"Bodoh, kalau jadi anak bagaimana?" Naruto belum siapa jadi ayah meski dia sudah cukup mapan saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin, anggap saja itu cinta satu malam. Setelah ini saat bertemu pura-pura saja tidak kenal." Sakura tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal ini karena dia sering melakukannya bersama Sasuke. Dia tahu kapan masa suburnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dengan mendengar lagu dan tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Bahkan setelah mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya, mereka berpisah tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sakura menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin, pikirannya melayang pada sosok Naruto. Menurutnya pria itu hebat karena bisa setenang itu setelah ditinggal nikah kekasihnya. Selama ini dia tidak menaruh perhatian pada sosok itu. Sakura kembali mengingat hal gila yang mereka lakukan di dalam mobil.

"Ppfftt rasanya lumayan." Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus bibirnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia tidak punya pikiran untuk bunuh diri lagi.

Dia sudah mengambil cuti dari kantor selama seminggu dan sayang sekali jika tidak menggunakan waktu liburnya dengan maksimal. Mungkin jalan-jalan seoang diri akan membuatnya rileks.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya, berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Namun sesuatu membuat langkahnya semakin cepat.

"Hoek." Sesampai di kamar mandi, dia langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang belum diisi dari kemarin malam. Sejak kejadian di pantai, dia memang semakin malas memperhatikan diri dan sering malas-malasan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memperhitungkannya dengan baik." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi. Wanita itu bangun dan mengambil alat tes kehamilan di kotak p3k. Dengan gugup dia mencoba alat itu, hasilnya negatif. Tapi ini bukan berarti dia tidak hamil.

Sakura masih tidak yakin dengan hasil alat itu, akhirnya dengan panik dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu, dia antara barisan ibu hamil dengan perut yang membesar. Sakura memperhatikan mereka, dia masih belum siap jika harus hamil di saat seperti ini.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura berbalik dan terkejut melihat Naruto berada di sana dengan jas putih khas doter, dia tidak menyangka orang seceroboh Naruto ternyata seorang dokter.

"Err mau periksa."

"Periksa apa? Hah jangan bilang kalau..." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat pria itu meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Salah satu kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin muncul telah menjadi kenyataan.

Sakura membekap mulut Naruto, suara pria itu sangat keras membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Hah"

Keduanya menghela napas lega melihat hasil pemeriksaan Sakura. Sekarang mereka duduk di bangku belakang rumah sakit. Tempat istirahat bagi pasien yang bosan berada di dalam kamar.

"Kukira aku akan jadi ayah." Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tahu hasilnya akan jadi seperti ini." Sakura menatap kertas yang menuliskan bahwa dia tidak hamil. "Kau ingin jadi seorang ayah?" Sakura beralih pada Naruto.

"Tidak, tapi kalau itu benar, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, selain Sasuke ternyata ada pria baik seperti ini. Hal ini membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka, dibalas Naruto dengan lumatan kecil. Lama keduanya saling bertautan hingga akhirnya Sakura melepas ciuman mereka.

"Maaf." Naruto kembali meremas rambutnya. Dia melakukannya lagi, dengan mantan Sasuke, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bersalah di sana meski dia menyukai sensasi ini.

"Rasanya beda dari waktu itu." Sakura mengelus bibir bawahnya.

"Eh?!"

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Entah apa yang merasuki keduanya, sedetik kemudian mereka melakukannya lagi. Dan tentunya kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : Ooc (maybe), Typo, bahasa kurang baku, Crack pair, Lime maybe.

Haiiii Authorrr kembaliii, maap gk bisa balas komentar kalian satu per satu. Makasih banyak saya senang menerima banyak cinta dari kalian semuaaaa huahhh arigatou

Ceritanya tamat di sini ya karena tujuan awal aku nulis ini untuk Event dan Cuma bisa sampe chap 3

Tapi tenang ada side story bulan November nantiiii dan tentunyaaa full adegan lemon hohoho ditunggu yaaa. Happy reading. Jangan lupa kunjungi Wattpadku "Eugene Eurus.

Part 3

Dont like dont read

Naruto menatap wajah yang terlelap di sampingnya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Setelah pertemuan di pantai dan rumah sakit, mereka jadi sering bertemu dan akan berakhir di tempat tidur.

Mereka tidak melakukannya atas dasar suka, mungkin lebih ke arah kesepian dan saling pengertian karena mengalami hal yang sama. Terlepas dari itu semua, sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan cara berpikir Sakura yang tidak sama dengan gadis pada umumnya.

Dia juga terkesan berani dalam mengambil keputusan, Naruto cukup bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh pada perempuan yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Namun Sakura selalu berhasil memancingnya dengan kata-kata dan sedikit rangsangan. Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh sejauh ini dengan Sakura. Dia mantan Sasuke, ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika memikirkannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara serak khas bangun tidur menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Senyuman Sakura membuat rasa bersalahnya pergi entah kemana. Diluar semua itu, dia bahagia sekarang. Bahkan sosok Hinata juga hilang dari pikirannya.

"Pagi Sakura." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Naruto. Tidak ada yang tinggal di sana selain Naruto, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun.

Mereka berpandangan, Naruto memainkan rambut sakura sambil sesekali membelai pipinya. Sakura tampak tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia dan Naruto sering bertemu setiap akhir pekan dan bermalam di apartemen mereka. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya dan rasanya aneh jika saat bangun di minggu pagi tidak melihat wajah Naruto.

Sakura dapat melihat dada bidang Naruto yang terekspose jelas karena selimutnya tersingkap. Aktifitas panas yang mereka lakukan semalam kembali berputar di otaknya, membuat pipinya memanas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura melihat perubahan di sana.

"Aku sepertinya suka padamu." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengutarakan isi hatinya. Membuat senyum hilang dari wajah Naruto. "Kau tidak suka?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati, jantungnya berdetak keras karena menurutnya sangat memalukan untuk menyatakan perasaan seperti tadi.

"Sakura, kamu yakin menyukai diriku yang seperti ini? Bukankah kita hanya partner sex?" Naruto berbalik menatap langit-langit kamar. Hal yang dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi, sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari Sakura.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap ini demi kepuasan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini selain dengan kau dan Sasuke." Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Tak peduli dengan tubuh polosnya yang terekspose dengan jelas.

Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dia dan Naruto, pria itu sudah sering melihatnya untuk apa merasa malu.

"Itu masalahnya Sakura, kau mantannya Sasuke dan aku sahabatnya. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika mengetahui kita melakukan hal ini?" Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sakura yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya kembali menghampiri Naruto. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menumpahkan cairan bening dari sana.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Aku tidak membicarakan mereka, aku membicarakan hubungan kita."

Naruto bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dia masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia takut mengambil risiko lebih jauh lagi, karena menganggap yang mereka lakukan hanyalah karena napsu.

"Maaf."

Kata terakhir Naruto yang tidak jelas maknanya menjadi penutup percakapan mereka. Sakura berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam. Meski tidak menunjukkannya, Naruto tahu Sakura menangis. Sepeninggal Sakura, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran. Dia juga nyaman dengan adanya Sakura di sampingnya, hanya saja dia terbebani dengan status wanita itu sebagai mantan Sasuke. Meski itu bukan masalah karena Sasuke juga merebut Hinata darinya, tetap saja dia tidak ingin terus merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Jadi Tuan Uzumaki Naruto apa yang menganggu pikiran anda?" Kiba menatap temannya yang tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Sebagai seorang psikiater dia sudah banyak membantu orang melewati masa sulit. Namun pagi tadi dia terkejut mendapati nama Uzumaki Naruto di catatan pasien baru. Seingatnya Naruto adalah orang yang paling positif. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang asing.

Dia datang dengan jas dokter yang berantakkan, begitu pula dengan rambutnya. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya pucat dengan lingkaran hitam besar di kedua matanya. Tatapannya sayu, seperti seorang yang telah kehilangan segalanya.

"Kau tahu jika kita melakukan..."

"Katakan saja." Kiba tidak sabar mendengar masalah sahabatnya.

"S-s-seks, ya jika kita melakukan seks dengan orang yang selama ini tidak dekat dengan kita. Lalu lama-kelamaan muncul rasa ketergantungan antar keduanya. Apa itu bisa dibilang cinta?"

"Kau tidak melakukan hal itu dengan seorang laki-laki kan?" Pertanyaan Kiba membuatnya mendapat pukulan telak di kepala. Meski tidak mudah menyukai seseorang, Naruto masih cukup normal untuk melakukannya dengan laki-laki.

"Tentu saja dengan perempuan. Aku masih normal."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak nikmati saja selama kalian berdua nyaman bersama?"

"Tapi Kiba, dia itu mantannya Sasuke. Aku memang nyaman dengan keberadaannya tapi aku takut kalau semua ini hanya karena kami sering berhubungan badan. Ini napsu bukan cinta. Dia bilang dia suka padaku, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri." Naruto memukul kepalanya ke meja.

"Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?"

"Dua minggu, dia tidak menghubungiku lagi sejak hari itu."

Kiba mengangguk, dia tahu kunci masalahnya sekarang. "Kalau kau hanya bergantung padanya karena napsu, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Kiba menuliskan sesuatu di catatan kesehatan Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto mengangkat wajah menatap Kiba bingung.

"Ya tidak masalah kan jika cinta datang karena napsu. Kalau kau sudah mengerti, silakan keluar tuan Uzumaki Naruto, banyak pasien yang menunggu untuk berkonsultasi. Tentunya mereka bukan orang bodoh yang datang ke psikiater karena masalah sepele seperti ini." Kiba tahu Naruto tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dia hanya kesal karena sahabatnya itu datang sebagai pasien untuk membahas masalah yang seharusnya dibahas sesama teman. Jujur saja dia tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bekerja.

Dua minggu ini Naruto tidak bisa melakukan pekerjannya dengan baik, oleh karena itu dia mengambil cuti hari ini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Selepas dari kantor Kiba, dia bergerak ke apartemen Sakura. Dengan harapan wanita itu ada di sana, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu untuk melepas rindu dan tentu saja meminta maaf.

Hampir setengah jam Naruto berdiri di depan pintu. Dia ingin masuk tapi masih ragu. Mengepalkan tangan dan membulatkan tekad, Naruto bersiap untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Namun pintu itu terbuka duluan dari dalam.

Naruto membeku, begitu pula Sakura yang sekarang berdiri depan pintu dengan pakaian kantor.

"Kenapa datang ke sini?" Datar dan dingin, baru kali ini Sakura terlihat seperti orang lain.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka padaku? Atau kau rindu tidur denganku?" Sarkas tapi entah kenapa dalam hati Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa berpisah seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu, semuanya aku merindukannya. Maaf seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke (Kayak Yaoi anjirr). Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Naruto pasrah dengan keputusan Sakura, yang terpenting dia sudah menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Naruto berbalik pergi tapi sebuah tarikan menghentikannya. Sakura menariknya masuk ke apartement dan mengunci pintu.

"Sa-Sakura." Naruto terpaku melihat senyum Sakura. Wanita itu memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Naruto memang bodoh, seharusnya dia lebih peduli pada Sakura, bukannya tenggelam dalam pikiran tidak berguna yang hanya akan membuatnya bingung.

"Ma... mphhh."

Sakura langsung melumat bibir Naruto sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu sampai tidak bisa menahannya.

Hubungan mereka memang dimulai secara tidak terduga, namun tidak masalah selama bisa berakhir dengan bahagia. Bukankah yang dicari semua orang adalah akhir yang bahagia. Dan Sakura bisa menyebut hubungan ini berakhir bahagia sekarang.

TAMAT

Omake :

"Halo Sakura, kau tidak datang ke kantor?"

"Maaf akh hari ini aku tidak masuk mphh karena ada urusan mendadak. Aahh Maaf ya."

Klik

Ino menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Tsk seharusnya dia tidak menelepon saat sedang, ah sudahlah."

TAMAT


	4. Ekstra part

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Haruta Uzunaru

Pair : NaruSaku

Warning : Ooc (maybe), Typo, bahasa kurang baku, Crack pair, Lemon (Hohoho yang umurnya di bawah mundur)

Extra Part

"Christmas Night"

Dont like dont read

"Hoam."

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Menyembunyikan wajah di sana, lalu berguling layaknya anak kecil, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan beberapa mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Salju baru turun beberapa hari lalu dan udara menjadi semakin dingin. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kelewat banyak, Sakura akhirnya bisa menikmati hari libur.

Matanya yang terpejam, kembali terbuka ketika mengingat sesuatu. Benar sekali, saking sibuknya Sakura belum berbicara dengan Naruto. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik dan mengecek ponsel yang dianggurkan seminggu ini.

Sakura menginap di kantor dan pulang untuk berganti pakaian saja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Semuanya agar bisa menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru dengan tenang.

Natal?

Ya ampun sakura baru tahu kalau sekarang tanggal dua puluh empat. Malam ini adalah malam Natal. Apa dia akan melewatkannya sendirian? Tahun lalu dia dan Sasuke menghabiskan malam bersama. Tahun ini kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa ya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Wait...

Sedari tadi dia tidak melihat satupun notip dari orang yang kini mengisi hatinya itu. Tidak ada satupun selama seminggu ini.

Apa setidakpenting itukah sakura di mata Naruto? Jangan salahkan Sakura yang tidak menghubungi Naruto. Di mana-mana cowo yang harus mencari cewe bukan sebaliknya. Sakura masih ada di posisi cewe yang selalu menang dalam melakukan apapun.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan..."

Bahkan setelah membuang egonya untuk menhubungi Naruto langsung, ponselnya tidak aktif.

Kesal, Sakura mematikan ponsel lalu memilih untuk mendekam di kamar. Malam akan datang beberapa jam lagi, dia telah membeli makanan dan kue di supermarket terdekat. Untuk persiapan menghabiskan malam natal sendirian.

Inilah yang sering terjadi, kadang kita bisa merasa seperti jones di saat kita punya kekasih.

Sakura mengganti channel tanpa melihat acaranya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menlampiaskan kekesalannya tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang menarik di tv selain acara natal dan berita bahwa akan turun badai salju malam ini.

Sakura bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Mungkin ini adalah malam natal terburuk, tapi ada baiknya karena dia bisa berada dalam rumah yang hangat saat badai salju.

Sakura akan masuk ke alam mimpi ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemen. Siapa sih yang mengganggu waktu tenangnya, mood yang susah payah diperbaiki kembali buruk karena suara itu.

Klek...

"Selamat Natal Sakura-chan."

Wajah yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat muncul di depan pintu. Naruto tampak berantakkan dengan butiran salju di rambutnya, tak lupa sebuah kado terselip di sebelah tangannya.

"Boleh aku masuk dulu, di luar sangat dingin." Naruto masih memasang senyuman lima jarinya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Sakura memilih untuk mengesampingkan egonya lagi. Meskipun sedang kesal, dia tidak mungkin mengusir Naruto. Di luar tengah ada badai salju. Jarak rumah sakit tempat Naruto kerja juga jauh dari sini. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perjuangan pria itu untuk sampai ke apartemennya.

"Masuklah."

Sakura berbalik, kembali ke kamar dan bergelung di balik selimut. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan kehadiran penghuni baru di apartemen.

Naruto sendiri tidak banyak bicara, dengan tenang dia menaruh barang bawaannya di meja, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh. Yang dia butuhkan adalah berendam air panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Beberapa lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspose jelas. Penghangat ruangan ini bekerja dengan cukup baik.

Naruto sudah sering menginap di apartemen Sakura, pakaiannya juga ada di sini. Pria itu berbalik melihat Sakura yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut, dengan tv yang menyala.

Masih tidak memperdulikan perubahan sikap sakura, Naruto mengambil kaos dan boxernya. Hanya itu yang ada di tempat Sakura. Dia juga sedang ingin bersantai. Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" Sakura yang merasakan hangat karena dipeluk dari belakang langsung menggeliat, berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Aku kangen." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura. Menghirup aroma sang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak dijamahnya.

"Bohong, buktinya kau tidak menhubungiku selama seminggu, tadi juga kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Kau hanya ingin tubuhku saja." Kalimat sarkas dari Sakura tidak diindahkan. Naruto malah semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan, Ugh."

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah remasan pada kejantanannya. Bukan remasan halus melainkan remasan kasar penuh amarah. Sakura memang tahu titik terlemahnya.

"Menjauh dariku." Menyusul sebuah dorongan keras yang membuat Naruto berguling dengan selimut hingga ke lantai.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan dulu, aku juga sibuk selama sepekan ini. Bahkan untuk pulang saja tidak bisa. Ponselku baterainya habis. Aku beberapa kali pergi ke kantormu waktu istirahat tapi kau terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak mengganggumu." Memegang Naruto junior yang masih terasa ngilu, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mengerti pekerjaan wanitanya. Menurut Naruto, pacaran adalah bagaimana membagi waktu untuk kehidupan pribadi dan pasangan. Dia tidak tahu Sakura akan semarah ini. Junior yang selalu dimanjakan saja malah dirajam.

"Bohong." Sakura melempar bantal pada Naruto yang belum berdiri tegap.

Merasa tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Naruto berguling di tempat tidur dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Cukup mudah karena tubuh Sakura yang ramping.

"Lepas!"

Sakura masih memberontak, tapi Naruto membantingnya di kasur lalu menindihnya dengan cepat. Menguncinya dengan lengan, lalu menciumnya dalam. Sakura akhirnya tenang, dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto yang semakin gila dan terkesan menuntut.

Lumatan dan decapan tercipta, keduanya terlihat menikmati ciuman itu hingga Naruto melepasnya. Wajah keduanya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto terkekeh, sedang Sakura mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Miss you, dear." Naruto menurunkan wajah lalu menenggelamkannya di dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. "Aku udah nahan diri untuk tidak menarikmu saat bekerja loh."

"Maaf aku juga salah. I miss you too." Sebuah usapan lembut jatuh ke rambut Naruto yang masih basah.

Sakura akhirnya luluh, melihat bagaimana Naruto, dia yakin pria itu tidak berbohong. Hubungan mereka memang baru berjalan beberapa bulan dan sejauh ini Naruto tidak pernah berbohong.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada Sakura. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Ayo kita rayakan malam natal ini, berdua."

Naruto berbalik untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Sakura menariknya dan menindih perutnya. Membuat pria itu menarik sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku mau hadiahku sekarang."

"Tunggu aku akan mengambilnya di atas me...hmph." Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika bibir Sakura membekapnya. Mereka kembali saling melumat, sesekali Naruto menyapu bibir bawah Sakura dengan lidahnya hingga akhirnya mengambil kesempatan ketika bibir itu terbuka.

Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sakura. Mengabsen setiap barisan giginya yang rapi, hingga bergulat dengan lidahnya sampai saliva mereka bercampur.

"Mmhhpcchh mmmlllpphh ssllpphh ahhh mmccchhh"

Tangan sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai mengelus selangkangan Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam boxernya memainkan sesuatu di sana yang menjadi favoritnya.

Perlahan Sakura dapat merasakan benda itu mulai mengeras di tangannya.

"Arghh Saku."

Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, dia tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang mulai terangsang karena perbuatannya.

Tidak sampai situ, Sakura turun, mencumbu leher Naruto dan menciptakan bekas di sana. Dia memang sering cemburu dengan gadis muda yang datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menggoda Naruto. Dia menyesal karena jarang meninggalkan kissmark di leher kekasihnya, sedangkan Naruto selalu membuatnya malu dengan meninggalkan bekas di lehernya.

Tangannya menarik turun celana Naruto hingga kejantanannya yang tegang dapat terlihat jelas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura turun ke bawah dan mulai memasukkan benda panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakurahhh aahhh."

Naruto menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura memang pintar memanjakan kejantanannya dengan mulut. Sebenarnya Naruto menyukai kedua mulut Sakura, semuanya sama-sama nikmat.

Sakura melepaskan kulumannya, memperhatikan kejantanan Naruto yang tampak membesar dan memerah, serta berlumuran liurnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya sayu, siapa yang tidak kesal ditinggal, padahal sedikit lagi dia akan klimaks.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek, lalu menurunkan celana pendek beserta dalamannya hingga kewanitaanya yang ditumbuhi bulu halus terlihat jelas. Dia juga sudah sangat basah, Naruto bahkan bisa melihat cairan cinta Sakura mengalir di pahanya.

Ahh pemandangan ini membuat Naruto ingin menarik Sakura dan merajamnya dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena Sakura ingin memimpin kali ini, hei dia menghormati kekasihnya.

"Gomen." Sakura tertawa kecil lalu kembali naik ke tubuh Naruto. Memegang kejantanan pria itu dan memposisikannya di depan lubang kewanitaannya yang sudah memerah, siap untuk dimasuki.

"Ahh Naru." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menekan bokongnya. Menahan gejolak nikmat yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi kenapa rasanya masih sesak, bukan masalah di situlah letak kenikmatannya.

Keduanya melengguh bersamaan ketika kejantanan Naruto berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Pria itu dapat merasakan kejantanannya diremas kuat oleh dinding rahim Sakura, membuat nafsunya semakin naik. Tangan Naruto membuka kancing kemeja sakura satu per satu.

Wanita itu tidak memakai bra, Naruto mulai meremas payudara Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar. Sesekali memilin putingnya yang sudah menegang. Tidak tinggal diam, Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya memijit kejantanan Naruto yang semakin mengeras.

"Ahhhh ahhhh ssshhh mmpphh Naru."

Sakura meremas sprei membiarkan gairah yang ada dalam dirinya keluar. Sesekali keduanya berciuman, sekedar bertukar liur atau mengecap lidah satu sama lain. Badai salju di luar bahkan tidak membuat mereka kedinginan.

Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh keduanya, Sakura bisa melihat dada bidang Naruto yang tercetak jelas di bajunya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin semangat, menggoyangkan pinggul, sesekali memutar pinggulnya dan Naruto akan mendesah keras sambil meremas bokong atau payudaranya.

"Ahhh Naru mmhhh ahhh aku sudah mau hhh." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil mengangkat wajah dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Lubang kewanitannya berkedut hebat, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditahan. Dia menunduk lemas, menyembunyikan wajah di leher Naruto. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Naruto tersenyum, mengecup kening sakura, lalu membaringkan tubuh wanitanya tanpa melepas kejantanannya. Sekarang saatnya memimpin, dia juga akan keluar sebentar lagi, tapi Naruto ingin menahannya sedikit lebih lama agar dapat menikmati hubungan ini. Dia tidak ingin berlalu dengan cepat.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Naruto membuka kaosnya hingga tidak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membuka paha sakura, mencabut kejantanannya yang masih menegang lalu menjilat lubang kewanitaan sakura. Menyesap cairan cinta yang keluar dari sana, sesekali memainkan lidahnya di sana. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang karena titik sensitifnya dimainkan.

"Ahh hahh Naru." Sakura membuka pahanya dan meremas rambut Naruto. Gairahnya kembali bangkit. "Ayo masukkan lagi." Menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melihat Naruto sayu. Naruto sendiri tersenyum mengejek, dia berhasil balas dendam perbuatan Sakura tadi.

Naruto memposisikan kembali kejantanannya, memainkannya di kewanitaan Sakura. Membuat wanitanya frustasi karena belum memasukinya. "Narutohhh." Sakura yang tidak tidak tahan melingkarkan kaki di pinggul Naruto dan menariknya, hingga kejantanannya kembali masuk ke sana.

"Ahh cepat ssshhh mmhh." Sakura menggoyangkan pinggul dengan cepat membuat payudaranya yang menantang ikut bergoyang. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia menunduk menyembunyikan desahan dengan menghisap puting Sakura. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan, memberi rangsangan lebih pada wanitanya.

"Hah akhhh Sakura."

Desahan keduanya beradu dengan suara tv yang tidak terlalu besar. Tembok apartemen Sakura cukup tebal untuk meredam suara.

"Aku datang Sakura Aakkhhhh."

Naruto merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan memuntahkan cairan cintanya ke rahim sakura. Di saat bersamaan Sakura juga telah sampai pada batasnya. Dengan napas terengah mereka tidur sambil perpelukan.

Naruto mencium kening Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakura ternyata belum tidur, dia mencium bibir Naruto dan tersenyum pada prianya.

"Lihat jarimu." Mengikuti instruksi Naruto, Sakura melihat jarinya dan ada cincin di sana.

"Ini..." Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Iya, ayo kita menikah."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya pelukan dan ciuman dari Sakura yang menjadi jawaban ajakan Naruto. Sepertinya malam ini mereka tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

EKSTRA PART TAMAT

Aaaaaa minna maap telat banget XD

uhuy gimana gimana lemon pertamaku?

aaaaaa budu ahhh malu coeg

:v yang mau berteman ke

fb : Eugene Eurus

ig : eugene.sensei

mau liat ceritaku yang lain?

ke

wattpad : Eugene Eurus

yang mau beli buku bukuku XD hehe ke Guepedia ya

thanks ya yang udah support cerita ini

u.u love you all

see you guys


End file.
